My puppy
by sathreal
Summary: Kouga and inuyasha find themselves changed after a trip to Kagome's era.. who did it and can kagome find a way to change them back? and what does a boy named Conan have to do with all this? a inuyasha/detective conan crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Kougaxinuyasha chibi story...I know i need to update soon..but i just spent 548 hours on school work and this story has plagued me...but don't worry i am also presently working on my two Danny phantom videos and i even i am also working on the third chapter of my digimon/bleach story and of course my fruits basket/tusbasa story too...massive update! however i still also got school so... yay...*Falls down on ground and weeps* soo...much to do... *sobs* well...um... yea...read lol**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sullenly followed his friends as they left the village. Once again he was being dragged to fight another demon and save another village. He hated having to obey everything that the miko ordered him to do. He had raised himself since he was 5 which was by all purpose a baby still in demon years. Why should he have to do what ever she tells him to do now? oh yea because otherwise he will be sat. He glared down at his necklace as he continued to sulk. He couldn't wait till he had finsihed finding these stupid shards than he could leave and do as he pleased. He wouldn't consider himself a wild demon persay...but truthful he was still a pup by demon standards and just as rebellious as any human child would be.

Besides Inuyasha had been on his own since he was only 8 in human years a toddler by all means in demon years. He had just as much schooling as a baby not that he would admit it to anyone. especially not that stinckin Kouga. The very same wolf who for reasons unknown to him decided to join them on this latest adventure. The very same wolf who for reasons unknown to him wouldn't leave him alone. Inuyasha blushed as he looked over to where kouga was walking less than a foot away from him. He closed his eyes and frowned. Why did he feel..so weak around the wolf? If he didn't know any better he would of guessed that he had a crush on him..but that was ridiculous. Why would he have a crush on that good for nothing fleabag?

* * *

Jimmy sighed as he watched Mr. Moore once again fail at solving yet another case. He continuously wondered how this old man managed to get his job as of detective. Why if he wasn't stuck in this cursed body he would be able to solve cases like he used to. Not in secret like he does now. This was truely a curse he wouldn't wish upon anyone.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he and the other's watched his friend Kagome disappear on the other side of the well. "So what she just disappears and appears somewhere else?" Kouga asked intrigued.

"Yep." Inuyasha said boredly.

"What's it like?" Kouga pressed.

"It's strange I don't like it much the air smells funny and there are annoying metal monsters everywhere that people sit in." Inuyasha said making a face.

"Well..why don't we all go over there?" Kouga asked innocently.

"Not just anyone can go over there." Sango said simply.

"Yea other wise i would go there too." Shippo pouted.

Kouga grew even more interested when he found out that the only people who could seem to pass over was kagome and Inuyasha. He wondered if he too could go there too. Ever the curious wolf and wanting to impress Inuyasha he started to climb onto the well.

"Hey what do you think you are doing stupid didn't you hear that it was hard to pass over." Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who knows maybe I can." Kouga said smugly.

"Keh yea sure." Inuyasha stated rolling his eyes however he stopped rolling his eyes when he saw him disappear into a light. "Wha?" He explained as he tried to hide a blush. Was it just him or did Kouga look rather impressive in the light as he disappeared? He shook his head as he jumped in after him.

He wasn't following him because of that ..no he told himself he was following him to make sure that he doesn't mess anything up at Kogame's..he could care less about him. He thought stubbornly.

* * *

The two men in black trench coats quietly snuck in the back of the shrine to avoid being noticed. "Are you sure that this is even something worth looking into?" one of them asked unsure. "Hey doesnt matter the boss wants us to therefore we have to." the other replied gruffly.

Their organization had heard rumors that this particular shrine caused a lot of strange supernatural events and were asked to go investigate it. The house seemed empty but they were being careful just in case..they started to worry though when they heard voices. They both tensed and readied their dart guns. The voiced became louder as two other worldly young men came into view. One was dressed in a old fashioned red Kimono and had long shaggy white hair with realistic twitching Dog ears and the other which was a head taller than the other was wearing a strange fur outfit and had his brown hair up in a pony tail and was that a tail wagging from above his butt?

The two stopped their rather heated conversation when the smaller boy noticed them. "Hey who are you?" the boy demanded his voice full of suspicion.

Knowing they had been found out the two men in black pointed their guns at the boys and began to fire. They heard a girl's voice full of panic and saw the two boys full to the grounds with a thud. Thinking quick the two men ran away. they could look into this another day.

* * *

Kouga weakly lifted his head as he heard Inuyasha whimper. He reached one of his hands out to try and reassure the puppy but found his limbs wouldn't listen to him. "Inu..ya...sha" Kouga croaked out to the whimpering puppy. The last thing the wolf saw was the puppy looking at him with his pain filled gold eyes expectantly than..he saw nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention this is a crossover with inuyasha and detective conan. I just dont want to place it in the crossover section...for reasons that i fear it will be ignored. also sorry this one is so short.

* * *

Kagome peeked her head around the corner and checked on her mother who was currently petting the top of a slumbering now much much smaller Inuyasha head. Inuyasha was strangely enough cuddled up close to a sleeping Kouga who was also much smaller. She still was ra_pping her mind over what had happened just hours ago._

_She had come up back to the house remembering she forgot something when she heard shouting. Sighing in aggravation thinking Inuyasha was looking for her. She hurried to the well only to find two men shooting what appeared to be dart guns at none other than Kouga and Inuyasha. She screamed when she saw blood and than Kouga and Inuyasha falling to the ground. Before she could do much she saw the two men hurrying away. She however didn't even think to chase after them. She had more important things to worry about..she was astounded and felt her jaw drop when she saw that the two normally teenage boys were now nothing more than toddlers. _

She still didn't know how it was possible but she suspected that it had to do with those darts.

* * *

Jimmy frowned when he heard Detective Mouri talking on the phone. It appeared he had a new case.

"Missing people you say.. and unknown kids huh." Mouri said thoughtfully as he tapped his chin. Suddenly another line rang and he picked that one up too. "What some men in black broke into your Shrine and tried to attack you!.. Wait...slow down young lady... where are you? uh ha uh ha." He said jotting it down. "OK on my way in a bit i just have another case i have to look into first." He assured as he hung up and turned to Conan and sighed. "looks like there was an attack at a shrine..there was even some artifacts missing. Also we have a missing person case to look into." He paused for a moment starring annoyed at the kid. "I suppose you are comming too aren't you punk."

"yep." Conan said happily but inside he couldn't help but feel that he might be closing in on the people that cursed him.

* * *

The two bewildered demons huddled fearfully close to each other looking around very confused. They had woken up not 5 minutes after the conversation on the phone the two had woken up with virtually no memory of their previous life..and they were too skittish to allow anyone near them at the moment. Kagome knelt down a few feet away and smiled warmly at them. "It's ok..I am a friend." She said kindly as she held out her hand to them to grab. Kouga huffed and looked away..Inuyasha took a hesitant step forward sniffing the air as he still held tightly to Kouga's hand.

"Yasha no no." Kouga growled pulling Inuyasha firmly behind him and growled warningly at Kagome who tried to reach her hand out again. Inuyasha clutched onto Kouga from behind and whimpered. "Don't come near him." Kouga warned. "Yasha is mine!"

Kagome was truly confused..how could they remember each other..and yet no one else? The other thing that bewildered her was why Kouga seemed so..possesive of Inuyasha. It was strange to see Inuyasha to be so small..weak and dependent on someone else. The Inuyasha she knew was way too self reliant.

Kagome's mother seeing that this was going no where disappeared only to come back with a plate of ginger cookies that she had baked only an hour ago. Kouga smelled it imediantly and felt his nose twitch. "What dat?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he peaked his head around a slightly taller Kouga.

"Yea..Lady what is dat?" Kouga asked trying to sound unaffected but failing.

"It's cookies. Do you two want some. I just made them today." the woman said as she held out the cookies. Making sure that Inuyasha was still behind him he quickly grabbed a cookie and sniffed it suspiciously before taking a small bite to make sure it was safe. Once assured it was safe he grabbed the biggest one and handed it to Inuyasha who ate it happily.

Kouga seemed to find this new woman to be trustworthy enough because he turned his back to her to wipe stray crumbs from Inuyasha's mouth as he cooed to him.

Soon they were able to get them comfortable enough and calm enough to where they weren't skittish.. Kouga however was still highly possessive of Inuyasha. Kagome's mother Molly was even able to get them both in Sota's old clothes. Inuyasha was dressed in a pair of red overalls with a white shirt underneath. Kouga had a pair of blue shorts and a brown tshirt on.

At the moment They had Sota and kagomes old toys laid out and they were both playing with them cheerfully. Kouga had found a toy dinosaur that he was studying while Inuyasha was rocking a baby doll back and forth tenderly.

Kagome kept glancing nervously at the front door. The inspector was supposed to be there at any moment. Molly was focusing all her attention on the boys however. Smiling as she watched Kouga sit next to inuyasha who was still clutching the baby doll close. Kouga began to pet a happy Inuyasha absentmindedly as he eyed a block.

"You seem to really like Inuyasha." Molly commented. "You really take care of him."

"I sure am. Isa Alpha. Whens i grows up I am gonna be da boss." Kouga said proudly as he puffed out his chest. "I knows how to protect my Uke."

Molly blushed at that.. surely he didn't mean...she faltered..than again.. a demon culture is quite diffrent than that of a humans..who was she to question it.

"Uke..huh." She said carefully seeing if she heard right.

"Yep.. Yasha is gonna be my mate and than we are going to have pups..Lots and lots of pups." He said confidently as he pulled Inuyasha closer to him. Inuyasha only half listening held out the dolly to Kouga humming softly to himself. "Baby." Inuyasha said simply as he pulled the baby back and began to hum softly to it.

Kagome turned upon hearing Kouga's words. "Kouga baby..inuyasha can't have puppies." Kagome said gently. "Yasha is a boy remember."

Kouga stubbornly shook his head . "No No.. Yasha cans too! Yasha.. sub..sub..mis...submissive."

"so...you mean..he can't be with a girl?" Kagome asked weakly. To which kouga laughed. can't you smell Yasha?" he chortled. "Yasha smells ukey not alphay."

"I never knew..that he was..gay." kagome said weakly.

"I gonna be a mummy." Inuyasha said shyly.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but the door bell rang. The inspector was here.


	3. Chapter 3

As molly hurried the kids into the kitchen Kagome bowed low to the dective who was with a young boy. "Care to show me where this all happened?" The dective asked as he glanced around.

"Yes..um if you would like your son could come into the kitchen. My mother is feeding my freinds some lunch." she offered shakily. The Events still had her all shook up.

"This brat is hardly my son." The man said with a wave of his hand. "He is a kid my daughter is taking care of but yea i suppose he could." with that in mind he firmly shoved a protesting boy towards the kitchen. "Hey don't push me old man!" Conan grumbled but obeyed none the less. He knew this family was hiding something crucial. He walked into the kitchen looking carefully at everything trying to find clues. His eyes widened at the site of two young toddlers sitting at the table cheerfully eating some ramen. They weren't human he could tell as much.

The slightly taller and older kid had dark brown hair up in a pony tail. His ears were pointy and elven like and his teeth had fangs...also was that a tail he saw? The other meeker boy had long white hair and unlike the other boy had white fluffy puppy dog ears that twitched apprehensively as he stuck close to the other boy. He however didn't notice this mom that was mentioned. Figuring the mom to be busy, he walked over to the table and sat down at the table studying them carefully. The dark haired boy growled at him bearing his fangs at him. "If you thinks yousa cans touch yasha you gots another thing coming you hear brat!" the boy warned as he held the other boy possessively to his side.

"I won't hurt him. It's ok. I just came in here to talk is all." He said soothingly. The wolf boy seemed to contemplate him for a moment before deciding he wasn't a threat. "My name is Kouga and this is Yasha." He introduced cheerfully. "Kagome says we are teenagers sorta..whats your name how old are you?" He asked chattily yet still keeping his eye on Inuyasha.

His eyes narrowed. So..it seems that the vile pill has claimed two more victims..but..why did these two have their memories all skewed? Conan pondered. Could it be because they aren't human? "MY name is Conan." He said with a false smile using his alias. "so..you used to be older how is that?" He asked eager to see if it could be confirmed.

"Bad..mans hurts us." Inuyasha whimpered.

"Yea..we gots shot with these darts and than bam we wake up like this!" Kouga said furiously before he turned and began to wipe Inuyasha's chocolate covered face.

"I had that happen to me too." Conan said wistfully. "I know how you feel." Kouga opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Kagome's mom came in.

"Inuyasha and Kouga dear, Kagome is going to take you two back home in a bit. Do you have everything?" She asked cheerfully.

"I gots yummys!" Inuyasha said happily.

"Yea..all over your face." Kouga snorted as he wiped his face once again.

* * *

Miroku and the others sat by the well nervously. It had been a whole hour since they have been gone..was everything ok? They were only supposed to just go get kagome..finaly after what seemed like forever but was only another 10 minutes they saw the familiar light erupted and out came three figures..however two of them weren't as familiar as they once thought. There to the left of Kagome was two toddlers who looked alot like kouga and inuyasha huddled close.

"Is that...?" Sango asked uncertainly to which Kagome nodded.

"Oh..Kami.." Miroku breathed.. This was not good.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is short..sorry My mac is kinda broken and i wanted to give you guys a quick updates on some of my storys so that I can keep you guys sated. also i don't seem to be notified of reviews..so message me if you review me..

Miroku just couldn't believe it. There before him were not one but two toddler demons before him...and if that wasn't bad than it turns out he was stuck baby sitting them while the girls went out to bath.

So now here he was sitting in their spare village hut watching the two giggle. He thought that the worst thing he had to deal with was them fighting how wrong he was.

"Kouga I am all for a little groping but come on leave Inuyasha alone!" Miroku scolded annoyed. For the past hour all Kouga has wanted to do was "wrestle" with inuyasha..at the rate this was going Inuyasha's virginity wouldn't make it to teenagehood...little less next week.

"No! NO! I play doctor with yasha!" Kouga protested.

Miroku pressed his left hand to his forhead and tried to breath evenly.

"Look Kid i have tried that trick before." Miroku grumbled.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side confused.

"Kouga no Doctor?" Inuyasha asked confused. He seemed to as of late bealive everything that Kouga told him..he must of been a truly gullible 2 year old. "Yasha no sick?"

"No Inuyasha you are not sick." Miroku assured as Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and kouga pouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey make sure to check out my inuyasha/get backers crossover Its yaoi too! For every person who reads and reviews it will increse my chances of update this or whatever you wish..lol..bribery..yes. so go check out my stolen heart . Also sorry this one is so short. I am updating this at almost 12 am.

Naraku couldn't understand at first why he and his minions hadn't seen a sign of Inuyasha yet in the last week..come to think of it they hadn't seen that pesky wolf either. How strange. It bothered him greatly so naturally he asked Kagura to go investigate the matter.

It didn't take Kagura long to realize that the two new young Pups were in fact none other than the Hanyou and wolf mutt Inuyasha and Kouga. It puzzled kagura to no end. She would have to get more information before she reported back to her boss.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I have no excuses for not updating..well i mean other than my alergic reaction...where my whole body head to toe is in fact covered in a rash..I really need to figure out what i am allergic to. so without further ado..I will *Itch itch* Start updating my stories please just bare with me.. Also check out my two new stories

A stolen heart: The get backers are hired by A young woman to find a hanyou in heat whom was kidnapped...But for what purpose was Inuyasha kidnapped could it be because of his uke status? or..is it something more sinister? Ban/Inuyasha future mpreg and lemons

TO kiss a ninja: Little fai can just not get enough of the young lord kurogane. Based on pucca ninja kisses


End file.
